Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 043
なる 「デニス」 | romaji = Kareinaru Ryūgakusei "Denisu" | japanese translated = The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis" | english = Fire And Ice | japanese air date = February 15, 2015 | english air date = January 10, 2016 | french air date = October 21, 2015 | german air date = April 1, 2016 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Ryo Tamura | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Momoko Makiuchi }} "Fire And Ice", known as "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" in the Japanese version, is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 15, 2015 and in Australia on January 10, 2016. Nicktoons aired on November 12, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 13, 2016 Summary As Yuya is about to be finished off by Nagi and Taka of the Bandit Warrior Academy, suddenly a monster comes out of nowhere to block the effect that would have finished Yuya off. An orange-haired boy looks over the three competitors and asks Yuya if he can join the battle. But when he says that, he is zapped and loses 2000 Life Points for intruding a duel in progress. He slides down the rock cliff head first. Yuya sweatdrops. At the stadium, Nico Smiley introduces the intruder as Dennis McField, an exchange student from Leo Institute's Broadway campus. Nico also mentions the duel intrusion penalty. Frederick wonders why, and Tate also wonders why Zuzu wasn't penalised earlier. Nico explains that Zuzu was already in a 1 vs 1 duel with Halil. But Dennis wasn't dueling anyone when he joined the 1 vs 2 duel that Yuya was in. Back at where Dennis intruded, he laughs embarrassingly for the intrusion and straightens himself. Yuya wonders why the effect didn't work, and Dennis explains that it was due to the effect of his "Performage Damage Juggler" that he discarded from his hand. Dennis also explains that the effect also negates the effect of the monster that activated, that being Taka's "Fujin the Breakstorm Star". Taka grits his teeth at the statement, and Yuya comes to realize that Dennis had saved him from losing the duel. Dennis, suddenly with an elongated nose, admits he's flattered but doesn't need Yuya's thanks. Their opponents, however, curse Dennis for his interference, at which Dennis responds with a sigh. Back at the stadium, Nico announces that Dennis has joined the duel as Yuya's tag partner. Meanwhile, the newly-formed tag duel at the blizzard area resumes, with Olga beginning her turn. She begins the tuning process with her two monsters on the field, chanting: "Underestimate this beast at your peril, for it stabs with an iceberg horn! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal!" '' Olga takes the chance to aim at Zuzu with a direct attack from her new Synchro Monster. Zuzu reacts with the Action Spell in her hand: "Blinding Blizzard", which would have ended Olga's Battle Phase, but Olga's monster cuts right through the blizzard to negate the Action Spell. Just as "Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal" is about to make contact with Zuzu's neck, Gong reacts. He has "Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch" redirect the attack towards it. Olga gasps as her monster narrowly avoids contact with Zuzu. Gong then explains that his "Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch" can avoid being destroyed by one attack each turn. However, Olga knows that it's in Attack Position, so will not prevent Gong from taking damage. Gong's Life Points fall to 200 as he narrowly stops himself from sliding on the ice. Zuzu rushes to tend to him, but also asks why he took the hit for her. Gong tells her not to worry despite it being a tag duel. Zuzu remains stunned, but Nico points out to the stadium audience that only a brave man like Gong would keep his team-mate in the duel. As Allie and Skip cheer for Gong, Tate is still wondering who the person is that saved Yuya. Back at the volcano area, Dennis begins his turn. He urges Yuya to ignore the taunting from Nagi and Taka, who know that Yuya's down to 200 Life Points, and will lose to the next "Flame Ball" Action Card they find. Thus, they leap off in search for Action Cards. Dennis says ''"Oh! Wonderful!" in English as Yuya gives chase. Dennis catches up and asks Yuya to confirm his name, which he does. Dennis thus introduces himself to Yuya. Dennis comments on Yuya's first round victory only to be reminded that he's in the middle of a duel. Just then, Taka finds and plays the Action Card that he aims at Yuya. While Yuya finds an Action Card of his own, Dennis summons "Performage Flame Eater" from his hand in order to negate the damage aimed at Yuya. While Taka reacts with shock, Nagi then sees an Action Card within his reach. Meanwhile, Dennis tries to comment on Yuya's second round tie, and at that moment, the "Flame Ball" that Nagi activated is heading towards Yuya. Dennis summons another "Performage Flame Eater" from his hand to protect Yuya once again. Dennis tells his opponents not to interfere with his chat with Yuya. He then realizes that he is able to stack his two monsters together, and Yuya gasps at what this means. Dennis builds the Overlay Network, and chants: "The show must go on! (in English) Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4 Performage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis then leaps to grab hold of the left hand of his new Xyz Monster, and Yuya gasps as the movement reminds him of his own father. As his monster continues to whizz around the air, Dennis eventually leaps back onto the ground next to Yuya. Dennis asks Yuya to watch closely, as "Performage Trapeze Magician" appears to spin itself into the lava, creating an explosion of glitter. The stadium audience and Nico are marvelling at the performance of Dennis' monster, with even Skip noting how similar it is to Yusho's performances, and Yoko comparing it to Reed Pepper. Dennis then explains "Performage Trapeze Magician's" effect damage-negating ability, telling his opponents that any more "Flame Ball" Action Cards they use will fizzle out. With that, Dennis ends his turn, and Yuya has to ask why. Dennis says he prefers Yuya to have the final say. At the forest area, the intruding Celina has been watching the duels unfold, and turns to leave just as Nico shifts the audience's attention to the ravaged area where Shay is facing down three opponents at once. At the Leo Institute control room where progress of the duels is also being monitored, Claude tells Declan that he hasn't heard anything back from Celina. However, Declan is sure that Celina is somewhere in Paradise City. Meanwhile, Shay has his "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" use "Ravaging Rebellion" to obliterate all three of his opponents at once, just like it did last time. Shay concludes that his opponents are nowhere near the required standard for Lancer membership, and walks off. At the blizzard area, Gong draws and plays the card he drew: "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves". He then discards a monster to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter". With that, he begins to tune all three monsters he controls, chanting: "Raise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield of raging ice and storm! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" Thanks to a lack of Spells and Traps in Gong's Graveyard, the monster Gong summons immediately blows away his opponents' Spells and Traps that were on the field. Olga and Halil both gasp as their face-downs, and in Halil's case, Pendulum Scales and face-up "Absorbing Lamp", leave the field. Halil reluctantly follows "Absorbing Lamp's" procedure to return Zuzu's "Pendulumstatue White Flower" to her hand. While Zuzu rejoices, Halil then has to reduce his "Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp" back to its original ATK. Gong then begins battle, using his monster's ability to attack while in Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation. Thus, it attacks and destroys Halil's monster, dropping Halil's Life Points to 3900. Zuzu is pleased with Gong's reversal strategy, but Halil thinks otherwise. His monster being destroyed by battle allows Halil to tribute his "Purple Lamp" to destroy the monster that destroyed it, and inflict 600 damage. Gong is thrown back with no Life Points to spare. Zuzu hurries over to tend to Gong, but Olga interrupts, saying that her "Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal" can inflict the same amount of damage as an effect that inflicts damage that just occurred. Zuzu is hit with shards and falls to a precarious 200 Life Points, and the You Show Youths at the stadium cry out for her. Gong, despite having lost, relays a few words of encouragement to Zuzu, who now has to face both opponents by herself. Gong reminds her that he got her a Pendulum Card, and Zuzu eventually understands what he means. Halil interrupts, reminding her of her remaining Life Points and how he'll end the duel on his turn. But, it's Zuzu's turn next so she draws. She looks at the card she drew momentarily, then completes the Pendulum Scale setup with the card she got back. Using the standard chant, she Pendulum Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" and "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". Using the former monster's ability to enable Fusion Summons without "Polymerization", she chants: "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Zuzu goes into battle, and orders her new Fusion Monster to attack Olga's monster. Despite the mismatch in ATK values, Zuzu mentions that the monster it is battling was itself Special Summoned. Thus, Olga takes the battle damage from this battle instead, and her monster is destroyed by the effect of "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir". Olga points out that she'll still have Life Points left from that battle. Thus, Zuzu activates "Pianissimo" to drop her own monster's ATK to 100. Olga gasps at what this means for her Life Points, but it's too late. "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" blows away Olga's monster and sends her crashing out of the duel. Halil looks on and says he's learning a lot, but points out that Zuzu has no more monsters that she can attack with. Zuzu responds by activating "De-Fusion", bringing back "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" and "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" for a double-assault on the exposed Halil and his remaining 3900 Life Points. As Halil drops to the ground, Nico announces the winner, and her prize being all four wagered Pendulum Monsters. The You Show Youths and Zuzu's own father rejoice. Meanwhile, in the volcano area, Dennis asks Yuya to begin his turn and entertain him. Yuya does so with a smile; after drawing, he sets the Pendulum Scales with "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" and "Pendulumstatue Red Fairy". Using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Performapal Silver Claw" and "Performapal Whip Snake". Suddenly, Yuya clutches his chest while his eyes glow red. Dennis calls out to Yuya, encouraging him to relax. He is aware of what happened when Yuya dueled Iggy Arlo, and reassures him that he and his Xyz Monster has his full support. Remembering Yuto's parting words, Yuya thanks Dennis once more. Yuya has his two monsters stack together to create the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summons "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Nagi and Taka recognize the dragon as the one that took Iggy down, and remark that Yuya is one step closer to darkness. However, Yuya instead smiles and says, "The fun has just begun". Dennis follows up with "It's showtime! Everybody enjoy!" in English, as his "Performage Trapeze Magician" lifts him into the air. He then lets go of it, and it catches him again. Dennis declares his monster's other effect, in which he detaches an Overlay Unit to allow a monster a second attack during the turn: He targets Yuya's dragon. Yuya responds by climbing on his dragon and activating its effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, it halves the ATK of Taka's "Fujin the Breakstorm Star" and powers itself up by the amount of ATK it took from its target. Yuya has "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" detach the other Overlay Unit to apply the same treatment to Nagi's "Raijin the Breakbolt Star". With Yuya's dragon at 5500 ATK and having the ability to attack twice while Taka and Nagi's monsters are both on 1500 ATK each, Yuya thanks the still-swinging Dennis and goes into battle, his dragon destroying both monsters and bringing Taka and Nagi down with them. As "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" lands, Yuya looks over his fallen opponents with a smile this time. Dennis hurries over to join Yuya, congratulating him. Yuya admits he did entertain, but Dennis says there was no crowd to watch it. The crowd, however, are miles away at a stadium having watched the duel unfold, and cheer wildly. Nico holds up a paper fan as he says "This is what dueltaining's all about". At the same time, the You Show Youths cheer for Yuya's assisted victory. Skip reminds Yoko that both their children won. Yoko says that Dennis won as well, and now cheers on for Reed who's also a last-16 contender at the tournament. Tate laughs with embarrassment. Reed is wandering the forest area having not found his opponent yet. He spots a stray face-up card beside a stream, and picks it up, only to be pulled by an invisible reel. A challenger appears, jumping off a tree branch to face Reed, having lured him out. Reed is disgusted at the hospitality shown to him, but the challenger says Reed is to blame for falling into his trap. He then appears to recognize Reed as the famous chef. After Reed confirms his identity, the challenger asks him for a discussion instead. At the blizzard area, Zuzu offers Gong two of the Pendulum Cards she retrieved from her opponents. Gong refuses, saying Zuzu was the one who won, and he lost. Having been reminded that it was a tag duel that she won, Gong accepts taking back the card he wagered, then encourages her to keep going. Zuzu voices her encouragement as well. At the volcano area, Yuya thanks Dennis again, and Dennis acknowledges, saying that he always wanted to meet "Yusho Sakaki, Jr." Yuya is surprised that Dennis knows his dad, and Dennis responds with his admiration for him. Yuya says that teaming up with him felt like a reunion with his father, and Dennis feels the same way as well. They both encourage each other to do their best in the tournament, and shake hands. Featured Duels Dennis McField and Yuya Sakaki vs. Nagi and Taka Turn 3: Nagi In response to the effect of Taka's "Fujin the Breakstorm Star", Dennis has activated the effect of the "Performage Damage Juggler" in his hand, letting him discard it negate the effect of "Fujin", thus saving Yuya. Because he wasn't part of the Duel and interfered, Dennis receives a penalty of 2000 LP (Dennis: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Dennis Taka finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which would inflict 200 damage to Yuya. Yuya also finds an Action Card and attempts to activate it. As an effect that would inflict effect damage was activated, Dennis activates the effect of the "Performage Flame Eater" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1200/1600) in Attack Position to reduce damage to 0. Nagi finds and activates another "Flame Ball". Yuya attempts to activate his Action Card, but Dennis interrupts him again by Special Summoning another copy of "Flame Eater" (1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, thus preventing the effect damage. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Performage Trapeze Magician" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect reduces any effect damage lower than or equal to its ATK to 0. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya activates "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" ( 1) and "Pendulumstatue Red Fairy" ( 7) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Silver Claw" (1800/1700) and "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/200) in Attack Position. Dennis activates the other effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow a monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. Dennis selects "Dark Rebellion". Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls and add that amount to its own ATK. He selects "Fujin" as the first target ("Fujin": 3000 → 1500, "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 4000). Yuya activates the effect again, this time targeting "Raijin" ("Raijin": 3000 → 1500, "Dark Rebellion": 4000 → 5500). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Fujin" and "Raijin" (Taka: 4000 → 0 LP, Nagi: 4000 → 0 LP). Gong Strong and Zuzu Boyle vs. Halil and Olga Olga's turn Olga tunes the Level 4 "Glacial Beast Blizzard Wolf" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Glacial Beast Polar Penguin" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal" (2700/???) in Attack Position. "Iceberg Narwhal" attacks Zuzu directly, but Zuzu activates the Action Card "Blinding Blizzard" to end the Battle Phase. As her opponent activated a Spell or Trap Card while "Narwhal" is battling, Olga activates its effect, negating and destroying it. Gong activates the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch", making it the attack target. The attack continues and the effect "Blowtorch" prevents its destruction by battle once per turn (Gong: 2400 → 200 LP). Gong's turn Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves" (100/1000). He activates the effect of the "Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter" in his hand as he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, sending a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Trumpeter". He sends "Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji" and Special Summons "Trumpter" (300/600). Gong tunes the Level 3 "Gigagloves" and Level 1 "Torch" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Trumpeter" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" (500/2500) in Defense Position. Since it was Synchro Summoned while there were no Spell/Trap Cards in Gong's Graveyard, he activates its effect, destroying all Spell/Trap Cards Olga and Halil control. The effect of "Absorbing Lamp" activates because it left the field, meaning that "Pendulumstatue White Flower" returns to Zuzu's hand. Since "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" left the field, its effect that increased the ATK of "Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp" expires ("2700 → 2400). Due to the effect of "Shutendoji", it can attack while in Defense Position, using its DEF for damage calculation. "Shutendoji" attacks and destroys "Fire Jinn" (Halil: 4000 → 3900 LP). Since it was destroyed by battle, Halil activates the effect of "Fire Jinn" Tributing a "Lamp" monster to destroy the monster that destroyed "Fire Jinn" and inflict 600 damage. He Tributes "Purple Lamp" to destroy "Shutendoji" (Gong: 200 → 0 LP). As effect damage was inflicted, Olga activates the effect of "Iceberg Narwhal", inflicting the same amount of damage to Zuzu (Zuzu: 800 → 200 LP). Zuzu's turn Zuzu draws "Pianissimo". Zuzu activates "White Flower" ( 9) in her left Pendulum Zone. Zuzu Pendulum Summons "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" (2600/2000) and "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1400) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters she controls and from her hand as Fusion Material Monsters. She fuses "Mozarta" and "Soprano" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Iceberg Narwhal". Zuzu activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Pianissimo", which reduces the ATK of "Bloom Diva" to 100 ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 100) and prevents it from being destroyed by battle this turn. The effect of "Bloom Diva" activates as it is battling a Special Summoned monster. The monster is destroyed after damage calculation and the battle damage is inflicted to Olga instead. "Iceberg Narwhal" is destroyed (Olga: 2600 → 0 LP). Zuzu then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "De-Fusion", returning "Bloom Diva" to her Extra Deck and Special Summoning "Mozarta" (2600/2000) and "Soprano" (1400/1400) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Soprano" and "Mozarta" attack Halil directly (Halil: 3900 → 2500 → 0 LP). Shay Obsidian vs. Ashley, Bram and Carl At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Shay controls "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" in Attack Position. Shay's turn "Rise Falcon" attacks (Ashley: ? → 0 LP, Bram: ? → 0 LP, Carl: ? → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * Throughout the Duel, some cards are shown with the old card backings. This was corrected in the dub. In other languages Notes